Bengal
Perfil thumb|260px|Bengal *'Nombre:' ベンガル *'Nombre (''romaji):' Bengaru *'Nombre real:' 柳原 晴郎 / Yanagihara Haruo *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Esposa e hijos *'Agencia:' KNOCKOUT Dramas *Shudan Sasen!! (TBS, 2019) ep.1 *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *3 Nen A Kumi (NTV, 2019) *Designer Shibui Naoto no Kyuujitsu (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Shitsuji Saionji no Meisuiri (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.7 *Temisu no Tsurugi (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Cote d'Azur No.10 (WOWOW-Hulu, 2017) *Denshichi Torimonocho 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Denshichi Torimonocho (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Laundry Chigasaki (TBS-MBS, 2016) *Yami no Bansosha (WOWOW, 2015) *Bijo To Danshi (NHK, 2015) ep.2 *Arashi no Namida (Tokai TV, 2016) ep.13-14,20-21 *Shinya Shokudo 3 (TBS, 2014) *Shinigami-kun (TV Asahi, 2014) ep.9 *Shi no Hasso (Fuji TV, 2014) *Jinsei ga Tokimeku Katazuke no Mahou (NTV, 2013) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Tokyo Bandwagon (NTV, 2013) *Kakusho (TBS, 2013) ep.2 *Tonbi (TBS, 2013) *Otasukeya Jinpachi (NTV, 2013) ep.12 *Rich Man, Poor Woman (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.10-11 *Onsen Okami Futari no Jikenbo (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Meitantei: Asami Mitsuhiko (TBS, 2009) ep.1 *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.9-10 *Tomorrow (TBS, 2008) ep.3 *Top Sales (NHK, 2008) ep.1 *Tokyo Daikushu (NTV, 2008) *Sweet 10 (TBS, 2008) *Ichi Pondo no Fukuin (NTV, 2008) ep.1 *Hitogata Nagashi (NHK, 2007) *Hadaka no Taisho Horoki (Fuji TV, 2007) *Shikaku Ukeoinin (TV Tokyo, 2007) ep.7 *Sennyu Keiji Ranbo 2 (NTV, 2007) *My Sweet Home (NTV, 2007) *Byakkotai (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hero SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kami wa Saikoro wo Furanai (NTV, 2006) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 5 (TBS, 2005) *Anego (NTV, 2005) *Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 4 (TBS, 2004) *Keishicho Kanshiki Han 2004 (NTV, 2004) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 3 (TBS, 2004) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 2 (TBS, 2003) *Sensei no Kaban (WOWOW, 2003) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho (TBS, 2002) *Seigi no Mikata (NTV, 1997) *Kage Juhachi (TV Asahi, 1996) *Daihyo Torishimariyaku Deka (TV Asahi, 1990-1991) *Shibaura Investigation Agency (TBS, 1989) *Netsuppoi no! (Fuji TV, 1988) *Abunai Deka (NTV, 1986) *Sailor Fuku to Kikanju (Fuji TV, 1982) Películas *Hatsukoi (2020) *Heisa Byoutou (2019) *Inemuri Iwane (2019) *Uma no Hone (2018) *Life in Overtime (2018) *Momo to Kiji (2017) *Inumukoiri (2017) *Tomato no Shizuku (2017) *Saraba Abunai Deka (2016) *Mango to Akai Kurumaisu (2015) *0.5mm (2014) *Tobe! Dakota (2013) *Kids Return Saikai no Toki (2013) *See You Tomorrow, Everyone (2013) *The Little Girl in Me (2012) *Karasu no Oyayubi (2012) *Good Coming -Toru and Neco, Sometimes Cat (2012) *Home: Itoshi no Zashiki Warashi (2012) *Step Up Love Story: Triple Love and Love Forever (2012) *Gaku: Minna no Yama (2011) *Oba: The Last Samurai (2011) *Ultraman Zero The Movie (2010) *The Lightning Tree (2010) *Wig (2010) *Golden Slumber (2010) *Wakaranai (2009) *Yuukai Rhapsody (2009) *Slackers (2009) *The Code (2009) *Happy Flight (2008) *Maboroshi no Yamataikoku (2008) *Rakugo Musume (2008) *20th Century Boys (2008) *Furusato wo Kudasai (2008) *Team Batista no Eiko (2008) *Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) *Enma (2007) *Kencho no Hoshi (2006) *Peanuts (2006) *Otoko wa Sore wo Gaman Dekinai (2006) *Kencho no Hoshi (2006) *NANA 2 (2006) *Peanuts (2006) *O_chi (2005) *Karaoke (2005) *Nana (2005) *Amemasu no Kawa (2004) *Winning Pass (2004) *Madamada abunai deka (2005) *Riyuu (2004) *Nejirin bou (2004) *Tokyo Noir (2004) *Alive (2002) *Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final (2002) *Trick: The Movie (2002) *Alive (2002) *Nagoriyuki (2002) *Godzilla Millenium (1999) *One Summer's Day / Ano natsu no hi (1999) *Give It All / Ganbatte ikimasshoi (1998) *I Want to Hear the Wind's Song / Kaze no uta ga kikitai (1998) *Bonds / Kizuna (1998) *Sada (1998) *Metropolitan Police Branch 82 (1998) *Gamera 2: Advent of Legion (1996) *Goodbye for Tomorrow / Ashita (1995) *Ahiru no uta ga kikoete kuru yo. (1993) *Bloom in the Moonlight / Waga ai no uta - Taki Rentaro monogatari (1993) *Made in Japan / Bokura wa minna ikiteiru (1993) *Haruka, nosutarujii (1993) *Yamai wa kikara: Byoin e iko 2 (1992) *The Rocking Horsemen / Seishun dendekedekedeke (1992) *Asatte dansu (1991) *Us Two / Futari (1991) *Boiling Point / 3-4 x jugatsu (1990) *Byoin e iko (1990) *The Legend of Zipang / Jipangu (1990) *Beijing Watermelon / Pekin no suika (1989) *Bakayaro! 2: Shiawase ni naritai (1989) *Summer Among the Zombies / Ijintachi tono natsu (1988) *Ikoka modoroka (1988) *The Yen Family / Kimurake no hitobito (1988) *Memories of You / Rabu sutori o kimini (1988) *The Discarnates / Ijintachi tono natsu (1988) *Kyofu-no yacchan (1987) *The Shogunate's Harem / Ooku jyuhakkei (1986) *Kekkon annai mystery (1985) *Capone Cries a Lot / Kapone oi ni naku (1985) *Tropical Mystery: seishun kyowakoku (1984) Curiosidades *'Educación:''' **Johoku Junior & Senior High School **Nihon University College of Commerce Enlaces *Perfil (Knockout) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Bengal.jpg Bengal 2.jpg Categoría:Knockout Categoría:JActor